


Soundtrack: Clexa: Coldplay, Fix You

by River_Lex



Series: Soundtrack: Clexa [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Modern Setting, after Jake Griffin's death, but also fluffy, kinda sad, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lex/pseuds/River_Lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the tears come streaming down your face<br/>When you lose something you can't replace<br/>When you love someone but it goes to waste<br/>Could it be worse?<br/>Lights will guide you home<br/>And ignite your bones<br/>And I will try to fix you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack: Clexa: Coldplay, Fix You

Lexa lay in Clarke's bed, Clarke curled into her chest as she lie there, fully awake but fully silent, focusing on drawing in every breath through the crushing weight on her chest. 

Jake Griffin's funeral had been short and sweet, perfect for him. He would have wanted it to be quick, not holding people up, and he would have wanted his family to be able to go home as soon as possible. Which they had. And as soon as they had gotten home Clarke had brought Lexa up to her bedroom, changing into a baggy tee shirt before crawling into her bed, asking Lexa to lie down beside her. Lexa had, of course, complied and Clarke had silently lain her head on Lexa's chest, taking one of her hands in her own. 

When it had been silent for a long, pressing moment, Clarke whispered, “Lexa, who's going to walk us down the aisle now?” and Lexa felt tears dropping quickly and steadily onto her chest. 

Lexa's own father had never been present when she was a child, and she and Clarke had always known that Jake loved them both enough to walk each of them down the aisle at their wedding. But now they had nobody. 

Lexa only shook her head, pulling Clarke in closer. Jake had been the closest thing she'd ever had to a father, and his loss had shaken her world as well, though she did her best to hide it. 

Clarke moved so that her head rested next to Lexa's on her pillow, silently watching her through her tears. “Will you tell me a story about him?” she whispered as she traced the track of a silent tear down Lexa's cheek. 

“You know all of them,” Lexa insisted, her voice hoarse with the effort of holding back her tears. 

“I know,” Clarke whispered, closing her eyes. “But please? I just want to hear about him.”

Lexa nodded, resting her hand on Clarke's shoulder and tracing soft, soothing patterns over her skin. 

“Okay,” she whispered and she began telling Clarke about all of their times with Jake, when they had gotten locked out of the house, not knowing he was home, and how he had laughed so hard at them when they finally got in through a window, how he had had to come pick them up in the middle of the night from a bar that Raven had dragged them to only to leave them there, how he had tried to teach them how to make his special French toast recipe and they had messed up so badly that they laughed until they were crying. 

With every story, Clarke's breathing got lighter and her eyes drifted shut, her hurt momentarily soothed. Lexa knew then that she would do whatever it took to help Clarke, to bring back the light in her eyes that had been missing since her father's death. There was nothing she wouldn't do for that girl.


End file.
